Tasting Death
by Tripenguinman
Summary: Ed's in the hospital, something has entered his body, something of alchemy. As Winry and Al try to pull it out, it takes a hold of his senses and body, and he becomes a creature of ulitmate evil. Rating because of a rape scene.
1. Prologue

My first Fullmetal story so please bare with me. And review of course. Yeah call me a pervert on some of this stuff but it would actually happen if you were Ed.

TASTING DEATH

PROLOGUE

Edward opened his eyes. His head was pounding hard; pain was streaking up his legs and chest. He saw a white ceiling. He felt something pushing in his left arm. He turned his head and saw his veins were swollen, and a tube was in his arm. He turned and looked at his automail arm. The metal was torn and twisted, three fingers were missing, and there was a black stain across the once polished metal. Blood. The metal was dirty and a few shreds of leaves were in the cracks and a piece of a stick was shoved between his remaining fore finger and thumb. He tried to lift his arm to pull it out but weakness exploded in his shoulder, he felt pain as the bones scrapped together. He moaned and then felt warmness in his pants like he'd wet himself. _Dear God, what's happened to me?_ He thought.

Suddenly he developed an erection and moaned a little, feeling strain and his legs were twitching, his toes raising. His left arm was twitching and his fingers were curling, his face began to twitch and his chest began to flex, the muscle scrunching together and relaxing. His muscular system began twisting and his spine erected, he sat up and then fell.

"What the hell's going on?" He managed to shout.

Immediately, the door burst open and a female nurse and doctor burst in.

"Stabilize him!" the doctor said urgently, rushing to Ed's side.

The other nurse rushed to a control panel by his bed and turned a knob on it. Sudden shocks began running through every nerve in his body. He screamed loudly as it met his muscles and bone.

"It's okay, sweetie," the doctor said, taking his hand and squeezing it. "It's almost over."

He continued to scream and suddenly the shocks dulled and the nurse turned the knob back to its original position.

"There," She said comfortingly, and then looked up at the nurse. "You can let them in now, Darla."

The nurse went over to the door and opened it, Alphonse and Winry bursting in. Winry immediately through herself on to Edward's bare chest, tears bursting forth.

"Are you alright, brother?" Al asked, looking at him from the metal suit that was his body.

"What's happened to me?" Ed asked managing to lift his arm and lay it across Winry's shoulders.

"It's a long story." Al said, lying his hand on Ed's left shoulder. "And it's not pleasant."

"What's wrong with me?"

"We're not entirely sure in all truth, some kind of alchemy, something so dark, we think it might even be some kind of demon and it's definitely alive inside you."

"How can a demon **be **alchemy?" Edward asked, trying to pat Winry's back.

"We don't know but there's something living in you and it is, if not created, by alchemy."

That's the prologue, please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 1

This story contains a rape scene that's spread out so you've been warned. This is song is owned by Disturbed.

TASTING DEATH

CHAPTER ONE: THE MEANING OF LUST

_Edward woke up chained to a wall. His legs chained apart, his arms chained behind him. His head was throbbing and he felt his belt dangling around his waist. He looked up and saw Lust standing in front of him. _

"_What the hell is this?" He shouted trying to break free. _

What has come over me  
What madness taken hold of my heart  
To run away, the only answer  
Pulling me away  
To fall upon the night!

"_Your beginning." Lust smiled and placed her hands on his sides._

"_What do you mean?" He asked, shivering at her touch._

"_It's time for you to fulfill one of your duties to us." She said with an evil smile. "And I'm going to enjoy it."_

"_W-What do you mean?" He shivered again._

"_You'll figure it out." She said, pushing her mouth against his._

_She slammed him against the wall and he began to struggle, her angry and fiery kissing, spreading a freezing feeling throughout his body. She broke off and began kissing his neck hungrily as he struggled and began pulling the zipper down on his pants. _

The source of my recovery  
Sweet shadow taking hold of the light  
Another day has been devoured  
Calling me away, begging the question why

"_Oh God, stop!" He shouted, feeling her hands slink into his pants._

_ She ignored him and slipped her hand in his boxers and began rubbing his already growing erection. He couldn't help but moan and she smiled when she heard it. _

"_Enjoying it are we?" she said, looking at him._

"_No, you bitch! Stop!" He groaned. _

_He was about to say more when she crashed her lips against his again, rubbing her body up against his…_

Edward sat up and yelped. He looked around the hospital room. Alphonse was sitting in a chair next to him and Winry was sleeping in Al's lap.

"What's wrong?" Al asked.

"N- Nothing, just a bad dream." Ed stammered, lying back.

"What about?" Al persisted.

"It's nothing." Ed said, closing his eyes.

"I think it is," Al said "You may be remembering what happened."

"Ed's eyes shot open and he looked under then covers and looked in his boxers and then at Al.

"By any chance was I chained up when you guys saved me?"

"Yeah," Al said. "You were beaten up pretty badly too, and you were out cold."

"Damn…" Ed said looking at the ceiling.

"Yeah it was pretty terrifying scene-…"

"No," Ed said "I just dreamt that Lust was… raping me. And it was in the same manor as you found me."

Al gasped and stared at Ed. Ed stared back for a minute and then began to snicker.

"You're looking a little jealous little brother." Ed smirked

"What-… uh… not me…" Al stammered.

"Look Al, this is serious." Ed said, and stole a glance at Winry as he did. "We need to find out what's wrong with ME-!"

Ed broke off as sudden jolts of pain began traveling down his spine and fire spread through his body. Al immediately jumped up, accidentally dropping Winry in the floor. Winry jumped up as Al pressed the button on the wall, calling in the nurse and Doctor.

"Stabilize!" The doctor yelled, taking up Ed's hand again.

The nurse turned the knob and the shocks began to spread through his body. He thrashed wildly, unable to hear anything but Winry crying. Suddenly his brain seemed to cloud over. Darkness swirled in front of his eyes. He couldn't tell weather he had his eyes open or not. Dark things seem to be entering his mind. Images of Envy, Gluttony, Greed, Pride, King Bradley, and most of all, Lust. Their words were rushing through his head at such a pace, he barely understood them.

"He's not stabilizing!" The nurse shouted.

"Oh my God!" Shouted the Doctor. "He's not even breathing!"

"Do mouth-to-mouth!" Al shouted.

"Right!" The Doctor said, putting her lips against his and pushing air in him.

She did this for several minutes and looked up.

"It's not working!"

Ed continued to thrash and suddenly went still. They all leaned in, looking at his motionless body.

"Is he dead?" Winry cried.

"I don't know!" Said the Doctor, feeling for a pulse and testing for breath. "He's got a pulse but he's not breathing!"

Ed suddenly began coughing and a black steam rose out of his mouth. His eyes shot open, red light shinning from them, and his hands went up and gripped Winry's throat. Squeezing harder and harder, she began chocking and coughing. Al, the Doctor, and nurse all gripped his arms and tried to pull them from her throat but they remain there and crushed harder.

"No Ed…" Winry coughed.


End file.
